


our story

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (for like two paragraphs??), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, idk what this is, jihoon and mingyu are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: Jihoon likes Soonyoung, but Soonyoung might be in a relationship with Wonwoo and Mingyu?





	our story

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i'm really bad at titles and i'm sorry!! this was supposed to be something completely different, but it ended up being this?? idk...it's pretty meh :(

Jihoon has been living with Mingyu for a little over a year now and while they have no trouble getting along, Jihoon would consider him a friend, he still doesn’t quite understand the younger’s relationship with Wonwoo and Soonyoung. The two are constantly over at their apartment, at first he thought he’d gotten really unlucky, paying extra to only live with one other person, but ending up basically sharing the apartment with three people.

Jihoon can’t say he wasn’t surprised by how quickly he grew to like the two, Wonwoo and him easily bonding over video games and Soonyoung, well Soonyoung is a whole story. A bright, cheerful person like him might’ve seemed like a stark opposite to Jihoon’s more introverted personality, preferring the quiet of his room, but somehow the boy managed to sneak under his skin and he found himself unable to ignore his attempts at getting to know Jihoon.

At first, they only talked about their mutual interest in anime, the two of them squeezed on Jihoon’s bed, slightly too small for two people to fit comfortably, well Soonyoung doesn’t seem to have a problem with lying half on top of him, to his surprise he finds himself not minding it all too soon either. Their binge-watch sessions lead to Soonyoung coming over even when Mingyu isn’t there and Jihoon finds himself completely smitten with the boy.

Soonyoung revealing his interest in music, especially his passion for dance, frequenting a dance studio in his free time, only made Jihoon’s crush on the older grow stronger, even if he’s still denying the fact that it is a crush at all. His real problem is the uncertainty about Soonyoung’s relationship with Mingyu and Wonwoo, sure there’s something going on between the three, something he hasn’t dared bring up to any of them yet.

The first day he met Soonyoung and Wonwoo, he walked in on the three of them cuddling on the couch, he quickly got used to the sight, Soonyoung especially seems to enjoy clinging onto people a lot. However, it’s when he finds Wonwoo and Mingyu making out in the kitchen, Soonyoung nowhere in sight that he truly finds himself confused. The next time Soonyoung comes over with Wonwoo, Jihoon wonders if the slight tension in the room is only his imagination, none of the other three seem to act particularly different, only that Mingyu and Wonwoo are constantly holding hands.

When the two start kissing, Soonyoung drags him to his room and Jihoon wonders if he’s going to have to console him, jealousy tugging unpleasantly at his heart at the thought. However, Soonyoung doesn’t seem bothered at all, just telling him they should give the two some space with a wink, before asking Jihoon how his latest composition is going. Nothing feels different after that, only soon Soonyoung starts coming over less and Jihoon misses him, feels stupid for it, but unable to stop to himself.

It comes to a point where he hardly sees Soonyoung and somehow it affects his relationship with both Mingyu and Wonwoo, interactions becoming slightly passive aggressive on his part. At first, the two don’t seem to notice, but one evening when Jihoon orders fried chicken for himself, not bothering to ask if they wanted some, too, Mingyu snaps. Jihoon is almost offended by how oblivious the two seem to be and he blurts out that he thought the three of them were in a relationship.

Wonwoo laughs at that and Mingyu seems dumbfounded for a moment, before going on to explain that Soonyoung is the reason they finally managed to confess to each other in the first place, that Soonyoung has somebody he likes. Somehow that just manages to make Jihoon’s heart twist painfully in his chest, if it were Wonwoo and Mingyu, at least he knows them, but a stranger?

He tries to hide his heartbreak, wanting to know who it is Soonyoung likes, even though he knows it would be better if he doesn’t find out. However, the two don’t know either, never having managed to get it out of Soonyoung before they were too busy with their relationship. Jihoon is glad to see both of them feeling a little guilty over the fact that they’ve neglected Soonyoung, deciding the conversation was a success in that aspect at least.

The last thing Wonwoo says to him, before he goes back to his room, almost makes his heart shatter completely. Apparently, Soonyoung seems to be convinced his crush is unrequited which is why he’s been refusing to tell anyone who it is, refusing the very idea of confessing. Jihoon can’t believe anybody would be stupid enough not to like Soonyoung, wonders how that person could feel unaffected by Soonyoung’s attention.

It doesn’t take long before Soonyoung is back, coming by again almost every day, only he suddenly seems distant to Jihoon and he doesn’t understand what he did to make the other act that way. Mingyu and Wonwoo seem to notice, if the fact that they’ve decided to lock him and Soonyoung inside Jihoon’s room, is anything to go by.

So now, Jihoon is sitting on his bed, staring at Soonyoung who is staying close to the door, occasionally shouting at the two boys waiting on the other side, still refusing to let them out unless they talk. When Soonyoung finally seems to realise they mean it, no chance to avoid talking to Jihoon, he slumps against the door, looking at anything but Jihoon.

It’s painful, the heavy silence and tension between them, and he still doesn’t understand why Soonyoung is acting this way. The silence is close to suffocating him, so he forces himself to finally ask the question that’s been bothering him for weeks. His voice barely above a whisper, but the words still seem almost too loud in the quiet of his room. _Did I do something, Soonyoungie?_

And just like that Soonyoung is hugging him, so tight it’s almost difficult to breathe, but Jihoon hugs him back even tighter, fingers digging into his back, holding on. Soonyoung is apologising, telling him that it’s all his own fault, that Jihoon did nothing wrong, but he just can’t, he can’t be around Jihoon the way he used to anymore. It makes Jihoon stop, trying to pull away from the embrace, but the other won’t let him.

Instead Soonyoung says the words Jihoon never imagined hearing from him. _I’m kind of in love with you, Jihoonie._ He freezes and Soonyoung lets him go, telling him that he’s sorry, that he needs time to get over his feelings, that he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Then he starts to leave and Jihoon reboots, grabbing onto him and pulling him back, making him stumble slightly and fall on top of him.

It works out in his favour, since now Jihoon doesn’t have to try and get his mouth to cooperate and form words, but can simply press his lips against Soonyoung’s, hoping to convey his feelings in that way. For a moment, Soonyoung stiffens, not responding, and Jihoon almost panics, but then he starts kissing him back and Jihoon is on cloud nine.

He barely registers the door opening, faintly hearing two gasps, before the door is shut again, too absorbed by the feeling of Soonyoung’s lips against his. It’s everything and nothing like he had imagined it, all he knows for sure is that he never wants to stop. Of course, they have to eventually, breaking apart for air, huge smiles on their faces mirroring each other, and Jihoon decides to say something for good measure. _I’m kind of in love with you, too._

Once again, Soonyoung comes over all the time, staying the night more often than not, always there to see Jihoon and if he isn’t there, he’ll be waiting for him in his room when he comes back. After a couple of months, Jihoon is almost sure that at least half of Soonyoung’s things must be in his apartment by now and he hates to admit how happy that thought makes him, it hasn’t been long enough for them to make such a commitment yet, but it doesn’t change the fact that he likes the idea of it.

Wonwoo and Mingyu start spending more time in Wonwoo’s apartment, but the four of them get along even better than before, doing things together often which Soonyoung likes to call their double dates. Mingyu reveals to him one evening, when Soonyoung can’t stay the night because he has to study for his exams, that the reason him and Wonwoo decided to switch to Wonwoo’s apartment was because he and Soonyoung were being too loud.

Jihoon doesn’t even have time to embarrassed, Mingyu going on to ask him how they keep up their energy for so long, making Jihoon kick him in the shin, definitely not planning on talking about his sex life with the younger. When he tells Soonyoung about it later, he just bursts out laughing, before Jihoon suddenly finds himself pinned to the bed, Soonyoung smirking down at him with that familiar glint in his eyes. _Wanna bet I can make you scream loud enough the neighbours can hear you?_

They end up getting a noise complaint, as well as finding Mingyu and Wonwoo cuddling on the couch, TV turned to the maximum and both unable to look at them without their cheeks turning bright red. Soonyoung has the nerve to look proud of himself, but after-sex Jihoon is a happy and blissful Jihoon, so he only pokes his cheek reprimanding, before dragging him to the kitchen because Soonyoung promised to make him food.

It doesn’t really come as a surprise to anyone, when they move in together after their one year anniversary, what does manage to surprise a few, those who certainly don’t know them well enough, is that Jihoon is the one who asked. Soonyoung planned the whole day, letting Jihoon sleep in, before taking him out for brunch, then driving them to the beach and ending the day in a fancy restaurant that Jihoon had always wanted to eat at.

When they get back to Jihoon’s apartment, having made sure Mingyu would be staying at Wonwoo’s, Soonyoung gives him his present, apologising that it isn’t much, but Jihoon didn’t even expect to get anything else, sure the older spent more than he can afford already. Still, he unwraps the present eagerly and immediately has to hold back his tears, it’s the boxset of the first anime they watched together. He can’t believe Soonyoung remembered.

They start rewatching it, but the first episode isn’t even over yet and Jihoon is sitting in Soonyoung’s lap, lips moving against each other and tongues tangled. When Soonyoung is about to lift him up to carry him to his bedroom, Jihoon remembers he hasn’t given him his present yet and somehow it’s important to him that the older receives it on the day of their one year anniversary and not a day later.

He entangles himself from Soonyoung, getting off of his lap and ignoring his protests, quickly grabbing the present. Jihoon hands it to him wordlessly and Soonyoung unwraps it, hands a little shaky from his obvious arousal, but he stills once he sees what it is. A key. He looks at Jihoon, confusion evident on his face, since he must recognise the key as one for Jihoon’s apartment, already owns one after all. He quickly starts explaining, stumbling over his words a little, sure he’s talking too fast.

Jihoon asks him to move in with him, even though yes, he’s already basically living in this apartment anyway, but he wants him to live here officially, he was going to suggest looking for a new place together, a place just for them, but they don’t exactly have the money to afford that yet. It’s also a promise for the future and then he says the three words that aren’t exactly new to them, but never seem to lose their meaning. _I love you._

They start saving up, not just to be able to buy an apartment, but in general, for their future together. Sure, they have fights, when Jihoon feels insecure and starts questioning why Soonyoung would like him, when Soonyoung gets insecure and starts questioning why Jihoon would like him, but they always work it out, never going to bed with a fight still unresolved.

 

After three years of being in a relationship, they buy their own apartment.  
After five years of being in a relationship, they propose to each other, both having bought a ring for their fifth year anniversary.  
After one year of marriage, they start talking about children.  
After two years of marriage, they adopt a beautiful little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read this mess, i'm really sorry? (i just needed a break from the big soonhoon fic i've been writing that's currently at 23,000+ words...so i ended up writing this...)


End file.
